


Thief

by kaoruhana



Series: SessKag Week 2020 [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome infiltrates Yakuza leader Sesshomaru-sama's home to steal a priceless artifact.
Series: SessKag Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842967
Kudos: 12
Collections: SessKag Week 2020





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I have no affiliation with anything or anyone mentioned in this story. And I disclaim any rights to Inuyasha. I just use the characters as I see fit in fanfiction :)
> 
> Prompt: Crime - Whodunit / Yakuza / Heist  
> Word Count: 1.085

Kagome checked around to make sure the coast was clear before she walked silently through the hallway and made her way to the dressing room of the maid who was conveniently out sick that day. She made quick work of changing her clothing once she found the maid's uniform and, when satisfied with her appearance, moved to the corner of the room near the closet, someplace that she knew from Miroku’s warning was a blind spot in the security camera feed. 

She tapped her watch and slipped a hairpin from her bun. The now revealed stylus quickly typed out a message to Miroku informing him she was in. Waiting a minute, she used the time to pretend to adjust her bun in the mirror. A quick buzz on her watch let her know of an incoming message. Glancing at it, she pursed her lips in irritation. 

Honestly, one of these days she was going to have to remind Miroku that twenty minutes was nowhere near enough time to infiltrate a yakuza household and steal an extremely priceless trinket. She only hoped that Miroku would hold out on his end and blank the security camera feed as promised. 

Squaring her shoulders, Kagome walked to the door confidently and slipped into the hallway making her way to the staircase that would take her to the upstairs levels of the house. That was where the private rooms of the household were and where the item she was seeking was held in a secure safe box that she had to break into. 

Another quick vibrating alert let her know that Miroku had gotten into the camera feed and had done his part. She quickly took the stairs to the third floor where she knew that Sesshomaru-sama’s private rooms were and walked confidently towards the suite of rooms he had. At the door, she knocked softly, startled when the voice of the owner invited her into the rooms. He wasn’t supposed to be home at this time! 

Her mind began to think of ways she could get into the safe box in his walk in closet without him suspecting her. Laundry perhaps? That was if he put his dirty laundry in the closet. But that still wouldn’t help. She would be immediately suspected when he saw the empty safe box. She would just have to see if Miroku could help her out. 

She turned the handle to go inside the room, but the door opened violently before she could do more. To her immense relief however, it wasn’t Sesshomaru-sama that stood there. Instead, his brother Inuyasha-sama stood at the door. His eyes were on his phone, and he growled something under his breath before turning his attention to her.

“What are you doing? My brother doesn’t pay you to gawk at me.” 

Pretending to be properly chastised, Kagome hid her head and ducked into the room meekly. She relaxed inwardly as she realized he didn’t see through her disguise. Moving into her room, she made her way to the closet, turning around to look over her shoulder briefly. Inuyasha-sama was still staring at his phone as she made her way into the closet. 

It took fifteen seconds for her to realize that Sesshomaru-sama did indeed place his dirty laundry in the closet. Another fifteen passed before she found the safe box hidden behind his suits as she and Miroku had predicted. It took her another agonizing two minutes to get the box open and for her to grab the jewelry box containing the Shikon no Tama. She stuffed the box down the bodice of her dress adjusting it so that it wouldn’t show through the dress. That done, she shut the safe box again and moved away from the suits. 

Turning to the laundry, she was silently grateful that there was quite a bit of dry cleaning mixed in with it. If asked, she could easily say she was sorting the dry cleaning from the regular laundry. She wasn’t sure how long she had to leave the house, but she was moving quickly as she sorted the laundry. 

As she stood, her watch vibrated, warning her that she had five minutes to end the entire operation lest she get caught. Scowling, she picked up the laundry and made her way out of the closet where Inuyasha-sama was still standing by the door waiting on her. He was on the phone, and she heard the conversation as she made her way out of the door. 

It seemed Miroku’s work had caused quite a bit of frustration and Inuyasha-sama had been distracted enough that he hadn’t paid too much attention to her. Nonetheless, she made sure to duck her head and keep quiet as she made her way down the stairs to the back entrance she had used to get in. 

By the time she made it to the wall of the yakuza compound, she was cursing as her watch buzzed again informing her she had a minute before the cameras went live again. The guard at the gate in the compound wall had been distracted earlier by Miroku hacking into the electronic gate system at the front of the compound. He still wasn’t at his post, and she hoped that meant he was busy still dealing with the gates or the cameras. 

A car pulled up just as she exited the gates, and she ducked into the backseat when she recognized it as Shippo’s. He sped away and was already down the block when her watch began beeping as the alarm Miroku preprogrammed into it went off. 

Shippo pulled up Miroku’s phone on the car’s Bluetooth and the man picked up on the first ring. 

“Status K?” 

“Object retrieved successfully. Feed status?” 

“You and S were able to avoid the gate cameras because I bought you another minute.” 

“Right, meet at the usual then?” Shippo asked pulling into a parking lot that was one of many they used around the city to drop off burn cars. 

“Yes.” Miroku cut off the phone call. 

Kagome and Shippo made quick work of getting into Kagome’s car-- a rental-- and they drove away. 

“You know,” Kagome answered glancing at Shippo as she drove, “I’m actually a bit worried. That was an easier job than I thought.” 

“Or maybe not.” Shippo warned keeping an eye on the car that had been trailing them for a while. “Say Kagome, how fast of a driver are you?” 

“I suppose we’re finding out.” Kagome answered with a grin.


End file.
